Chemistry, Rage, and Hormones
by WhateverGoes09
Summary: Lily is angry. But why? A little bit on LJ first kiss. ONESHOT.


**Passion...NO not that kind**

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. All that could be heard was the rustle of a page and an occasional sigh from the turner of the page. Lily. Lily was waiting for someone. Yes, that someone was James.

They were both head students and they were going to discuss an upcoming ball that Dumbledore suggested they put on. They had arranged to meet in the common room at 7. It was currently, Lily looks at her watch, 7:03. He was late. If there was one thing Lily hates, its tardiness. Heck, she was even born at the exact date her doctor told her mum.

_Where is everyone? Where is HE? What IS he doing? He knows he is supposed to meet me. Sometimes I wonder why I ever became friends with him._

**_Its because you know he is a decent guy beneath that fat head of his._**

_Shut UP!_

For the love of merlin that has been happening an awful lot lately. I began to tap my foot to show my impatience. I looked at my watch again. 7:07. Would he hurry up. I have places to be.

**_You do not you liar._**

_What did I just say?_

**_Liar, liar, pants on fire._**

Ugh! Gosh sometimes I wish my brain didn't think so much. What was that? Is that the common room entrance. Oh, look there he is.

**_My, my, doesn't he look good tonight._**

_Hormones stay in check._

**_Sorry he is just so scrumptious!_**

_Hormones..._

**_I could drown in those chocolate brown eyes..._**

_Hormones!_

**_They are soooo addicting._**

_HORMONES!_

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Did I say that out loud? Is he looking at me? Duh he is looking at me but is that WHY he is looking at me? Cause he heard me? Shit...

"Lillian, Lily, Lils, I didn't know you were that attracted to me. Maybe I should have washed up after quidditch practice. Who knows what you would be like then?" he said with a smirk. That smirk...I just want to slap it off his face.

"Who said I was attracted to you? I was merely stating the fact that...uh...we have them?" I said very unconvincingly, gosh I couldn't even convince myself. Pathetic.

"Right..." he said rolling his eyes, very cutely I might add. _Doh! Mental note: Give self a mental slap._ "Were you waiting for me?" he asked innocently.

I walked up to him slowly, I saw him gulp and smiled with satisfaction, and started poking him. And then I yelled very closely to his ear, while still poking him. "YES, I was waiting for you, you idiot! It takes both heads to plan this thing and, though most unfortunately, you are one half of that group!"

He winced. I squinted at him and saw that his lips were redder than usual. "Is that lipstick?" I asked quietly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Is that lipstick!" I shrieked, most to my dismay.

He touched his lips. "Oh this. Yeah its lipstick. Why? You jealous perhaps?" and then he had the nerve to smirk! That annoyingly, adorable smirk of his. And I couldn't stand it. So yes, I slapped him. And stated poking him again.

"Get that smirk off your face Potter!" I spat out. "Why in the hell would I be jealous of some...twinkie! you might have happened to kiss? Huh? Why? Why is that?"

James looked scared, thoughtful, and...scared at the same time. "Aw, Lily, I didn't know you cared. Though if your in love with me, we might want to get on first name basis. Huh? What do you say?"

I turned redder than ever. James seemed to notice he went a tad, just a tad, too far. He started to back up. "I say that you have three seconds head start..." he didn't get it "One..." he seemed to have caught on "Two..." he turned around and started running "THREE!" I yelled and raced after him.

He was only a couple of paces ahead of me, but with longer legs and being more athletic he quickly pulled out of my reach. He raced out of the common room with me quickly following. He turneda corner and headed straight for the guys bathroom. He passed Sirius on his way and dragged him in there with him.

I blanched. Did he seriously think I wasn't going to follow? Just because of a sign? He must have since he took a big sigh of relief as he headed through the door. I smirked. And then marched in after him. Though I did have the decency to cover my eyes with my hand.

"JAMES POTTER! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed since I didn't have a clue where I was going.

"James, you better go. I never heard her this mad before. What did you do?" I am guessing Sirius said.

James ignored him. "But Lils, your so cute when your angry." I growled. He said in a higher voice, "But your even cuter when your not."

"Prongs," Sirius said sadly, "She's got you sine, linker, and hooker, or something like that." In a much perkier voice he said, "Can I throw your bachelor party?"

"Its hook, line, and sinker, and whoever said we were getting married?" I barked. I heard someone mumble.

"Come on Potter. I don't have all day. We DO have to plan this party you know." I said in a worn out voice.

"Uh, Lils, its called a ball. And can I help! I promise I'll be good as long as you give me a cookie! O oo oo! I know! We should have a masquerade! With costumes and stuff! Wouldn't Snivelly look funny in a kilt?" Sirius said as he burst out laughing. I reached for someone and pulled him out of the door.

I opened my eyes and sighed with relief. It was Potter. No offense to Sirius or anything but he can be a bit too hyper for my taste.

"Happy to see me?" he asked with a reluctant grin. I held my hand up to hit him or poke him again, but when he winced I turned around and started heading back to the common room.

_Stay focused Lily. Don't give in to your urges. It only statisfies him more when I can't hold back. Focus!_

"Lily?" James asked running to catch up.

_God I almost SWOONED when he said my name! Just my NAME! I am a hopeless case._

"Hmm?"

"Your not really mad are you? Cause I don't like going to bed with the burden of your anger." I laughed at him. Is he for real? He went to his dorms loads of times and I was still pissed off at him. What a great joke!

"What's so funny?" he asked with a hurt/confused look. "Its true. I don't like you being mad at me."

_What's up with the split personality? He didn't feel that way a year ago._

**_Yeah and you didn't feel this way a year ago either. People can change! _**

"Yeah, and what do you think? That last year I was acting? Cause I was really mad at you then too."

"Ok can we get past the 'Being mad at James' stage please? It only slows down our relationship." I laughed again.

"Relationship? Ha! What relationship? All we have ever done together was head duties, oh and on several occasions wefought, but I don't think that makes us best buddies or anything. I don't see where you get this relationship thing from."

We stopped and stood outside the portrait.

"Don't you feel it?" he asked as I was about to go inside the common room. I stopped.

"Feel what exactly?"

"I don't know, tension, passion, however you describe it there is something between us. I know it wasn't just me who noticed. We got friction or math or...what is that muggle subject?"

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah! We got chemistry, any way you describe it, that's what we got."

"James?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied hopefully.

"Just who's lipstick is that, exactly?"

James blushed. "Ok now promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie Swear?"

"Pinkie swear."

"Maurader's Honor?"

"What?"

"Maurader's Honor? You know the loyalty of a Maurader?"

"Yes, yes, Maurader's Honor, now get on with it!"

"Ok, well, at quidditch practice..."

"Yeah..."

"Well me an Alice sorta collided and her lipstick got on my face." I looked at him skeptically. "Trust me! Ask any of the Gryffindor team! Or Frank...he wasn't too happy bout that."

I laughed. "I bet he wasn't happy. He and Alice have been going out for two years."

"Forgive me?" he asked with the sexiest puppy dog face.

_Come on girls! You can hold out just a little bit longer!_

**_But Sarge! It hurts so much!_**

_Suck it up soldier! We will have him before long!_

"I suppose..." then he picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

"I love it when your not mad at me." he said in the warmest tone.

_DO NOT LOOK IN HIS EYES! I REPEAT DO NOT LOOK IN HIS EYES! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY WE WILL FAIL IS IF WE LOOK IN HIS EYES!_

"Uh James," I said avoiding his eyes at all costs, "You can let go of me now."

He blushed, "Sorry," and he released me.

**_I miss him already._**

_WHAT! He just stopped HUGGING you for cripe's sakes!_

**_But it was a nice hug._**

_I wonder how a kiss would feel._

**_Now your talking!_**

We walked into the common room and started working on plans for the ball. Amazingly we both agreed that Sirius's ideas were the best. At about 10:00 we decided to check in. The common room was clearing out pretty swiftly.

"Hey Lily,"

"Yes..."

"Sweet dreams." I smiled.

"You too." And then I looked in his eyes. I guess my hormones were still on the move since I grabbed him and kissed him like it was going out of style.

_Satisfied ladies?_

**_Oh, very much so._**

_Yeah I feel the same way._

After, oh I'd say two minutes, we came up for air and I smiled at James, waved him good night and headed up to my dormitory.

"Lily?"

"What James?"

"Did you just willingly kiss me?"

"Seems like it."

"Ok. Cause I thought I had just died and gone to heaven."

"Potter, that line is way over used, even for you."

"But you still liked it."

"Who said I didn't?"

I turned around to head up to my room. On the way I yelled down to James since I knew he was still standig there in shock.

"James,"

"Yes, Lily?"

"I will be expecting a repeat performance from now on."

"You can count on that!" he spoke up to me.

As I went to bed that night both my heart and mind were cheering in unison.

**A/N I think this is my best one-shot to date. Though I only wrote one other one. -Shrugs- Oh well. ;)**

**DeppGirl**


End file.
